NXT-Staffel 2
Teilnehmer * Ying & Young (Pros: Thunder Rumba) * Dale Roscoe (Pro: Fredy B) * Joe Connor (Pros: Team Power Elite) * Ali Bin Way (Pro: Cyrus) * Prof. Dr. Met (Pro: Chayne Saw) * Veh Khali (Pros: Jens Samuel & Hao Mi Ned) * Sieger: Masaru Watanabe (Pros: Team Crow) Teilnehmer in der Reihenfolge ihres Ausscheidens. Verlauf Staffel 2 startete beim ECW PPV "T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S." im Juli 2011. Bei diesem PPV unter freiem Himmel wurden (fast) alle Rookies in Videoclips vorgestellt. Bei der darauffolgenden Show - ECW#32 "Monday Nitro - Tuesday Psycho" - wurden die Rookies dann ihren Pros zugeteilt. Im Laufe der Sendung konnte dieses Vorurteil jedoch ausgeräumt werden und alle Rookies im Ring zeigen was sie drauf haben. In zwei Battle Royals mit je 4 Teilnehmern konnten sich Masaru Watanabe und Ying jeweils den Sieg sichern und sich so ein Match gegen ECW Rostermitglieder bei ECW#33 erkämpfen. Eine Besonderheit der zweiten Staffel war, dass fast nur bei jeder zweiten Show eine Eliminierung stattfand. Trotz der überraschend guten Ringleistungen der beiden wurden Ying & Young wegen Kommunikationsproblemen als erste vom Publikum eliminiert, sie behielten jedoch einen respektvollen Umgang ihren Pros Thunder Rumba gegenüber bei. Fast schon klassisch anders lief es bei den meisten anderen Paarungen. Dale Roscoe erwischte es als nächsten, nachdem dieser von Fredy B die Mathematik der Straße wohl nicht optimal vermittelt bekam. Wenig überraschend war auch die folgende Eliminierung von Joe Connor, der von Team Power Elite stets nur als Lakai benutzt wurde und zudem immer wieder niedergeschlagen aufgefunden wurde. Zunächst wurde Ali Bin Way verdächtigt, mit dem Connor auch lange fehdete. Bald stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Connor an einer seltenen Form der Epilepsie litt und er sich quasi selbst ausknockte. Ausgeknockt wurde auch Way, der, von vielen als Siegfavorit gehandelt, vorzeitig als nächster eliminiert wurde. Die distanzierte Beziehung zu Pro Cyrus dürfte hier eine Rolle gespielt haben. Wie schon in Staffel 1 kam es zu einem Finale der letzten drei, in dem unter Anderem jeder ein Segment improvisieren musste. Prof. Dr. Met erwischte es dabei als ersten, doch der widmete sich sowieso lieber der zu 100% kriminellen Vorgeschichte seines Pros Chayne Saw. Das Finale zwischen Veh Khali und Masaru Watanabe konnte schließlich der Japaner sensationell für sich entscheiden. Er gab seinen Title Shot aber an seine Pros Team Crow weiter, die diesen auch tatsächlich zum Gewinn der ECW Tag Team Titles nutzen konnten. General Manager Triple F belohnte Watanabes Selbstlosigkeit mit einem Platz beim King of the Ring. Im Vergleich zu Staffel 1 konnten sich die Rookies von Staffel zwei wesentlich schneller im Roster etablieren. Allgemein kam die Staffel weit besser an als die erste und viele der Rookies galten schnell als (und wurden auch) zukünftige Main Eventer. Challenges * "Stelle deine(n) Pro(s) vor" (ECW #33, Sieger: Veh Khali, Preis: Immunität bei der ersten Eliminierung) * "Ringe gegen deinen Pro" (ECW #35, Sieger: Prof. Dr. Met, Preis: Booke ein Match in der nächsten ECW Show) * "Interviewchallenge" (ECW #36, Sieger: niemand, Preis: keiner, die Challenge diente dazu vor der Eliminierung noch Sympathiepunkte sammeln zu können) * "Wichteln" (ECW #37, Sieger: Veh Khali, Preis: -1 Stimme bei der Eliminierung am Ende der Show) * "Dissen" (ECW #38, Sieger: Masaru Watanabe, Preis: Wähle die Stipulation im finalen NXT Match) Kategorie:NXT-Staffeln